


Prom Date

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's January and Rachel's already worrying about prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

It’s only January and Rachel’s already worrying about prom. Santana is going with Finn. She announces it, loudly, during glee practice, with her hand on his knee. Finn just smiles, blank and vapid, like he’s a zombie. Rachel has watched a lot of horror movies since their breakup and now knows what you’re supposed to do to zombies. Unfortunately, it might ruin New Directions’ chances at regionals if she shoots Finn in the head. (And yet people say Rachel isn’t a team player.)

Mercedes enlists Kurt to be her date. Mike and Tina are busy coordinating their Asian formalwear. Brittany is bedazzling Artie’s wheelchair. Quinn and Sam are disgustingly smug and happy and blond. Rachel thinks about her problem, thinks about it some more, and decides there is only one solution.

“You’re going to prom with me,” she tells Noah.

“Okay,” he says and looks back down at his guitar.

“Okay? That’s it?” She expected him to protest, or say he already has a date, or at least make her promise to have sex with him at the end of the night. (She would have said no, of course. Probably.)

“What? Did you want me to say no, Berry?”

“No, I wanted you to say yes. I just didn’t think… it would be so easy.” Rachel isn’t disappointed, just because she doesn’t get to use her womanly wiles to persuade him.

“Whatever. It’ll be fun.” She wishes she rated more than a whatever, but she’ll take it.

“Thank you, Noah.” Rachel leans over, kisses him on the cheek. Now he turns to look at her, and his lips brush hers. Accidentally, of course. Rachel doesn’t pull away. She’s sure the whole glee club is watching them, but she doesn’t care. His lips are comforting and familiar and she slips her tongue between them. He makes a little sound at the back of his throat, as if she’s startled him, and then he’s really kissing her back, lips and tongue and just a little bit of teeth.

By the time they pull apart, they’re both panting for breath. “It’ll definitely be fun,” Rachel agrees. “We could even get a hotel room.”


End file.
